Dreams
by mrspatrickdempsey
Summary: Merideth is having bad dreams about Derek that seam to be real but arent. What will she do if they do turn out to be real? first fanfic please READ AND REVIEW
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I dont own any character from Grey's Anatomy

All she could see was black, nothing else, she was walking around,scard out of her mind, but still on top of things. She didn't know who she was or where she was all she knew was why she was there, because of Derick. Then it all came back to her, who she was Merideth Grey, where she was in the ally behind Joe's Bar. Derick had asked her to meet her there because they needed to talk. She didn't know why they were in shuch a place but she stayed. Then Derick came.

"Meridth!" he cried, "I didn't think you would come!"

"Ya well..." she said tring to get to the point,"why did you want me to come?"

Then Derick's face went from nice and cheerful to mean and evil.

"I asked you to come because I have some unfinished buissiness to do." and with that Derick forced himself on to her and started what he had long wanted to do ever since Adisson had came. Make love to her.

But Merideth didnt think it was that at all. "Derick sto..."

But she never finished what she wanted to say because she woke up,it was all a dream. It didn't surprise her that she had had such a bad dream because she had been havin them alot lately.She didn't know why though, why she was having almost the same dream every night. She decided that tommorow shewould go see a docter and ask them because she didn't know anything at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok guys what did you think? But be nice because this is my first fic ok._

_Oh and by the way im gonna see how many reviews i can get before starting a new chapter ok_

_so hit the little purple button thnx._


	2. Getting Worse

Disclaimer: I dont own any character from Grey's Anatomy

Id like to thank my reviwers: specialfrog and jes-d and i think in some later chapters mer and der will be together but it will depend on weather or not i get more reviews. so anyways ill stop my babling and lets get on with the stroy. o and to all of you who read my story but didnt review i would appreciate some feed back thank you very much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merideth lied to herself, she didn't go see a doctor the next day or the day after that in fact she put it off for a whole other week. She was still having that same dream and woke up at the same place every time. Untill one night the dreams got worce...

"I asked you to come because I have some unfinished buissiness to do." and with that Derick forced himself on to her and started what he had long wanted to do ever since Adisson had came. Make love to her.

But Merideth didnt think it was that at all. "Derick stop!"she cried while he started on her pants.

"Why should I ?" he stated,"Isn't it what you want?

"No its not what I want! What I want is for you to be happy and I to be happy with or without us together!" she cried.

With this Derick stopped but still had her pined to the brick wall so she couldn't escape.

"Exactly! Im happy so your happy so it all works out," he said while starting again.

"NO! DERICK IM NOT HAPPY! AND THIS IS WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS!" with that she kicked him and he let go and she fell to the ground, but Derick grabbed her just before she was able to escape.

"To late baby, now we have to do this the hard way," he slung her over his shoulder and brought her to his car and...

Thats when she woke up, yelling help.

"Merideth! are you ok!" came from the hall, it was Izzie, the last thing she wanted to do was tell her about the dream.

"Um...ya Im ok, um...it was just a bad dream,"

"It didn't sound like that you were screaming help and stop, it sounded like you were being attacked or something."

"You have no idea,"she muttered and then said,"Oh no nothing like that, um I was in surgery and... i killed a paitient..."she lied hoping Izzie would believe her.

"Ok... whatever you say," she didn't sound convinced,"night!"

She sighed in relive that Izzie left it at that, she didn't want to tell anyone untill she knew what was going on. So she promised herself that she would go to a doctor tomorrow, at least if Bailey gave her the day off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hye guys! i lied too but oh well i just couldn't wait to start wrighting again! but this time for sure ill wait to wright the next chapter, for to reasons one im a dance freak and do dance praticly every week day and two i need reviews to wright, i need feedback! i desperatly need opinions!

So review please and hit the purple button! thanks!

-mrspatrickdempsey


	3. Choices

ok i kno i said i wouldn't update till the end of the week but it just so happens that i dont have dance tonight so i decided to update. Anyways again id like to thank all my reviewers for the great feedback and for pointing out that i have been spelling Derek and Meredith wrong so thank u to that. So lets get on with the story!

Disclamer: I dont own any character from Grey's Anatomy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith got up hoping that Izzie nor George would ask anymore questions about last night because she was sure that Izzie would probably ask more questions and that George had heard her screaming and yelling to but didn't come to her last night, so she quietly tried to have a shower and then went downstairs to get some coffee and leave for the hospital but her plan didn't work out so good...

"Meredith,don't you leave without telling us what happened last night," came Izzie's voice from behind her while she was trying to leave her house.

"Um... ya about that, um... it was nothing, um... I really have to go um...Bailey asked me to come in early so um... I have to go, see ya!" she said as she ran out of the house and got into her car hoping that Izzie wouldn't come running out of the house and drag her back in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grey, what are you doing here at this hour?" came Miranda Bailey's voice from behide her.

Meredith thought to herself before she answerd, she wanted to ask Bailey the same thing but decided not to because she would have probably killed her so instead she replied, " Bailey I need to have the day off, um... I have a appointment and a... just remembered today so ...a... I need the day off," she was unsure if Bailey belived her.

"Ya you can, but only if you tell me why you really need the day off."

Meredith surprised that it was that easy made up a really good answer quickly and replied,"Medical reasons," and ran back to her car.

Bailey surprised with her answer was concerned about Meredith, she decided to go see the Chief and see if he knew anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um Chief I have a question about one of the interns,Meredith Grey," came Bailey's voice outside of the Cheifs office.

"Yes, what about her," Webber said.

"She asked for the day off and she said it was for medical reasons and..."

"Your worried about her," he finished.

"Yes and I was wondering if you knew anything about it," she asked him.

" Im sorry Miranda but I don't," was all he said and left her standing there lost in her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During that time Meredith had been sitting in her car wondering what she was going to do. She didn't know where to go, if she went to this hospital she would be the laughing stock of every conversation and Derek would find out and the last thing she wanted to do was have Derek know that she was dreaming horrible dreams about him. Finally after an hour of thinking she decided to go into the hospital and make an appointment. Even if it costed her her reputation in the hospital,even if she didn't have one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_k guys what did u think? next chapter is about her meeting with the doctor, o and i need sugestion's about the doctor's name kuz im really bad with names so it would be much appreciated. _Just a warning that for sure i won't be updating till Friday so don't be worried that i havent updated in a while ok._ Please Review! It will be much appreciated!_

_Untill friday,_

_-mrspatrickdempsey_


	4. Dr Shepperd?

k guys i kno that i wouldn't be updating but my teacher gave us a free periode in our computer class so i decided to start wrighting. Thnx to all my reviewers! it was much appreciated! PLEASE read and review!

Disclamer: I dont own any character from Grey's Anatomy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith Grey!" called the woman from behide the desk,"Dr.Shepperd will,see you know!"

That name was the last name she wanted to here. Why was he in the clinic? and why did he have to be there the day that she was there.

"Ok um...thank you," was all she could get out as she passed the lady to go in to the exam room.

_Oh shit! _was all she was thinking in her mind,_ why i ask! why! im so embaressed!_, when she walked into the room she let out a great sigh of relief. Yes indeed the doctors name was Dr. Shepperd but thank god it wasn't her Shepperd._(lol from the christmas show)_

"Hello Meredith, so I see that you have been having disturbing dreams about...what is his name?" he asked.

"Um...a...his name is...Dr.Shepperd," was all she could say.

"Yes Meredith, what is it you want," he said.

"No Dr.Shepperd, his name is Dr.Shepperd," Meredith said,very embaressed.

"Oh I see, would you please tell me exactly your dream," he said while getting out a peice of paper.

So Meredith told him everything, the ally way, the way he looked at her and most importatly that when her and Derek were together he was **never** mean or hurtful,she left out the part when he had hurt her when he chose Addison.

"Well Meredith I think they are just part of a normal lifestyle and should be ignored," he said and left a very shocked Meredith sitting there.

She was hurt that the doctor had said nothing about her dream, I mean it was a really bad dream.She decided that she was going to take a couple of days off work and go to New York and see if anyone there knew anything. So she walked up to Dr.Webber's office to ask if she could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr.Webber, may I speak with you?" she asked as she entered the room.

Of course Meredith, what is it you want?" he replied.

"I'm going to New York for the next couple of days and I'm just coming to ask if that is ok with you."she said hoping he would not ask any questions.

"Yes, of course you can,"he said.

"Thank you Dr.Webber! I'll see you in a couple of days!" she replied happy he agreed.

Just as she was about to leave Dr.Shepperd(Derek) walked in.

"Dr.Webber I...hello Mer..Dr.Grey how are you?"he asked.

Um fine, um so Ill see you in a couple of days ok," she said as she left.

" Ya see ya!" answered Derek.

"You know she was talking to me," said Dr.Webber very amused that he just broke Derek's bubble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey guys! i know your happy with me! lol so anyways what did ya think? didn't you love the little Dr.Shepperd Thing I had going on lol anyways ill try and update tommorow but i can make no promises because i have dance. But for sure ill update on friday! _

**PLEASE review! hit the litlle purple button and review! it will be much appriciated!**

_-mrspatrickdempsey xoxox_


	5. Hi Addison

Hey guys! Im just telling you in advanced that I have a major headache so if the chapter sucks its not my fault,(well it is kind of my fault but not entierly), lol so um ya my reviewers are getting smaller and smaller and i need reviews to wright!so PLEASE REVIEW!thnx in advanced!

Disclamer: I dont own any character from Grey's Anatomy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flight 968 Seattle to New York is now ready for bording,"came the voice of a lady.

Meredith took her seat,C27 and noticed that no one was sitting next to her yet. She really hoped that it was someone nice and friendly so that she wouldn't be bored out of her mind. She soon came to reallise that the flight would be living hell...

After Meredith was setteled into her seat and had a coke,( they didn't serve tequilla on the flight.) she heard two famillier voices that she knew oh so well.

"Addison! don't leave! all I said was that I stilled loved her! I didn't want you to leave!"came Derek's voice from the terminal.

"No Derek! I'm done! I can't love someone that doesn't love me back! So you can go to your lovely Meredith and tell her that I signed the divorce papers,which I will send you when I get to New York, and move on in your life!"

"Addy..."

"GOODBYE DEREK!"

She walked on to the plaine very mad and walked to her seat which was...C28. When she got there all she could say was" Great! my life is absolut hell!"

"Hi Addison,"was all Meredith could get out as she was still shocked about what had just happened and that Derek still loved her...Derek still loved her!_ Oh my god! Meredith get a grip! he chose her! o what ever he still loves me! ahhhh!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith I had a really nice time,"said Addison while getting her stuff.

"Me too! it was nice that we could be friends," Meredith was not sure if Addison was really not pissed off at her anymore.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" as Meredith left the plaine Addison muttered,"Ill be seeing you soon and hopfully for the last time,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith went to go see somant doctors that she lost count after 10. They all said the same thing, it should be ignored. Finally after 2 days she went to see a Dr.Weir. She was much more understanding and said that she'd keep her over night to see what was hapening.So she called Dr.Webber to ask for another 2 days off.

"Dr.Webber?" asked Meredith on the phone.

"Yes Meredith, what is it?"

"Um I need another 2 days off is that ok?"

"Certanly! But please come back safely ok," he said as Derek walked in.

"Dr.Webber may I have a sec...o I'm sorry,"he relised he was on the phone and stopped talking.

"Ok. goodbye Meredith, see you in 2 days, hope you enjoy New York!" and he hung up the phone."What is it you want Derek?"

"Um nothing important, when did she leave for New York?" asked Derek scard for the answer.

"Um, 3 days ago at around 5:00 pm, why?"he answered.

Derek's heart stopped, he and Addison had had the fight and she left at that exact time! Her and Addison were on the same plaine!That meant that Meredith had probably heard their argument!_OH MY GOD why did we have to fight! why did Meredith have to hear! Oh no i said I still loved her and she must have heard! oh no!_

"Um no reason...um bye!" and Derek left the office in a hurry hoping that Addison didn't know that Meredith was on the flight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_K guys what did ya think? I feel sorry for Meredith, she had to sit next to Addison!lol __sorry you die hard Addison fans but im a Meredith/Derek fan so... ya. And just a heads up that Addison is not out of the picture yet, sorry. So **PLEASE REVIEW!** Ill be forever greatfull!_

_REVIEW!_

_-mrspatrickdempsey_


	6. Through the roof, learning love

Hey guys! im soooooooo sorry i took sooooooo long to update but with Christmas and trying to get my new computer ready for using i just couldn't update! IM REALLY SORRY! please REVIEW!

Disclamer: I dont own any character from Grey's Anatomy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was nervous about what Dr.Weir was going to do to her. She had no idea what they do when you stayed overnight. She was just going to find out when it happens...

"Meredith i would like to ask you to take your clothes off and change into this and when your done please go into the bed and try to go to sleep," she said while handing her a gown.

"Ok thank you Dr.Weir,"

So Meredith fell asleep and then it all started again...

_(A/N: The parts in italic are the dream)_

"OK guys shes asleep! hurry over here to watch!" she said while getting ready for what was about to come.

"_Meridth!" he cried, "I didn't think you would come!"_

_"Ya well..." she said tring to get to the point,"why did you want me to come?"_

_Then Derick's face went from nice and cheerful to mean and evil._

_"I asked you to come because I have some unfinished buissiness to do." and with that Derick forced himself on to her and started what he had long wanted to do ever since Adisson had came. Make love to her._

_But Merideth didnt think it was that at all. "Derick stop!"she cried while he started on her pants._

"There something seriously wrong with her! Her brain waves are through the roof!"

_"Why should I ?" he stated,"Isn't it what you want?_

_"No its not what I want! What I want is for you to be happy and I to be happy with or without us together!" she cried._

_With this Derick stopped but still had her pined to the brick wall so she couldn't escape._

_"Exactly! Im happy so your happy so it all works out," he said while starting again._

_"NO! DERICK IM NOT HAPPY! AND THIS IS WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS!" with that she kicked him and he let go and she fell to the ground, but Derick grabbed her just before she was able to escape._

"There getting worce! I've never seen them this high before!"

_"To late baby, now we have to do this the hard way," he slung her over his shoulder and brought her to his car and..._

Then Meredith woke up screaming and yelling like no tommorw.

"Meredith came down! I need you to tell me exactly what the dream was about and anyone else who was in your dream ok,"she said while comforting Meredith.

"Ok...,"she still wasnt steady with her breathing and she took a moment to came down a little bit more before telling her about her dream. All Dr.Weir said when she was explaining was I see or Interesting.

"Allright Meredith I can see that these are not just ordinary dreams and they will be very hard to get rid of so ill have to ask youto stay a while longer,"

"Um that wont be possible because you see im a doctor too and i have allready asked for 5 days off to stay here and today is my 4th day and i have to leave tomorrow, so im sorry. But I can try and come back next week because my boss will kill me if im not back tomorrw,"

"Alright, I understand, just call me before you leave next week so i can get ready for you...ok,"

"Ya sure ok i will," Meredith said while leaving.

"Oh and one more thing,what was his name?" she asked.

"His name is Derek or Dr.Shepperd and we used to date and then his wife came and ruined everything and he chose her and...,"

"Alright i understand,you can go now,"

"Thank you! I'll see you in a week, goodbye!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During that time Derek was trying to call Addison to find out if she saw Meredith on her flight. So he dialed the number.

_Come on Addison pick up the phone! I want to... no **need** to find out! wait i just said i need to find out! OH MY GOD! i need to find out so that means oh my god! I really love her! I LOVE MEREDITH! Get a grip Derek! she probably doesn't even want to talk to you right now! but i love her so much! AHHHHH! I am going insaine! im talking to myself!_

"Derek? What do you want?" asked Addison when she picked up the phone.

"Addison! When you were on the flight to New York did you see Meredith on the plaine?" asked Derek.

"Oh ya i saw her! i had to sit next to her! we were plaine buddys!_( i dont know if that makes any sence but it does to me! lol),_"Addison said very sarcasticly.

_oh my god! poor Meredith! who knows what Addison might have said to her!_

"Addison please tell me you didn't say anything to her!"

"Oh no i told her all your dirty little secrets! "

"Addison..."

"Derek im kidding! god! but im sure that she heard our little argument because when I got on the plaine everyone was staring at me,"

_Great! just what i needed!_

"Derek im sending the papers in the mail tomorrow and i expect them back by the end of the week! Goodbye!" and she hung up the phone on a very exited yet scard Derek.

He had no idea what to expect when Meredith would come back and he wasn't even sure that what Addison said was true. All he knew was that for sure he loved Meredith and that he hoped that she stilled loved her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_K guys wat did ya think! im goona try and update tommorow but no promises! anyhow please** REVIEW! ** Ill be forever greatful! _Oh i NEED ideas of what Meredith has because i cant think of any so untill i have some ideas i cant update! and feel free to give any ideas for any thing in the future kuz i might just use them!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_-mrspatrickdempsey_


	7. Will you come with me?

Hey guys! I only got3 reviews! And only2 ideas! I cant write the next chapter until I get some more ideas so I'm gonna rite this chapter about her coming home and then I need ideas! Please im begging u guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Grey's Anatomy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flight 387 New York to Seattle is now ready for boarding," came the lady's voice over the intercom.

Meredith went to her seat hoping this flight would be Addison free. She was very happy to find out it was. But the seat next to her was still empty? Then a really hot guy sat next to her and they hit it off right away. When the flight was about to land they exchanged numbers and then left the flight.

"Goodbye Meredith!"

"Goodbye Mark!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Meredith went to the hospital she was greeted by a lot of people. Izzie, Alex, George, Christina, Bailey, Dr.Weeber and she could even see Derek in the back, but he looked very concentrated. After a long hour of being asked how New York was, Meredith finally slipped into the on-call room not knowing that someone had followed her there.

"Meredith we need to talk," came Derek's voice from the doorway.

Meredith hesitated for a moment then said," All right, what do you want?"

"Meredith…" and he rushed up to her and kissed her, like it was the last kiss he could give her. "Now it's up to you," and he left.

Meredith was stunned about what had just happened. She couldn't say anything. She decided to just leave the hospital to go home. She didn't know that she would soon have an unexpected visitor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 days later**

Meredith was just about to leave the hospital when she saw…

"Meredith!" came the voice of Mark.

"Mark! It's nice to see you!"

During that time Derek was leaving and saw what he was most regretting, Meredith didn't chose him. Then the man turned around and he saw… MARK! _That evil little thing! He takes Addison from me fine! But he won't take Meredith from me!_

"Mark you evil little bastard!" Derek said while running to them and he punched Mark in the nose and nearly knocked him out.

"Derek! No stop!" he continually kicked him until she asked him to stop.

"Meredith you remember when I told you Addison cheated on me with my best friend?" he asked and she nodded so he continued," Do you remember his name?"

Meredith thought for a moment and then said, " Oh my god his name is Mark! I'm dating him!"

"Ya you are," and they laughed until Mark said," I came because I'm here to take Addison back!"

"To late she went back to New York," was all Derek said.

They left him and started to walk away. Meredith was about to tell him that she was willing to take him back when she collapsed!

"Meredith!" yelled Derek when he realised she disappeared. He looked everywhere and then he looked down and saw her on the ground. "Meredith! He checked for a pulse… there was one! _Thank god_ was all he could think. " I need someone here! Someone help me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Meredith woke up she saw that Derek was asleep on her bed and she figured he had probably stayed up as long as he could to watch over her. She decided to let him sleep and when he woke up she'd ask him what happened.

About an hour later he started to stir and then he woke up saying," Meredith your ok!"

"Ya Derek I am, what happened?"

He explained everything that happened last night. Then said," Meredith we need to give you a CAT scan is that ok?"

"Derek I need to go back to New York, I was seeing a doctor there and I said I would come back if anything happened," she didn't entirely lie because she was supposed to go back tomorrow. "Can you get me the phone for me?"

He handed the phone to her and she called the doctor and told her what happened and that she was coming.

When she got off the phone she asked," Derek can you bring me there?"

"Ya sure Meredith, anything you want,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K guys what did you think? I NEED IDEAS OF WHAT SHE HAS! Please if u have an idea tell me! PLEASE **REVIEW! **It will be much appreciated and ill beforever grateful! 

-_mrspatrickdempsey_


	8. Mischief turns to bad news

K guys I had a lot of free time so I decided to update and since I had 2 reviews that had the same idea and I was thinking of that same idea I decided to go with that idea.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Grey's Anatomy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was aloud to leave the hospital to go to New York but she was not aloud to ride a plane just encase something happened again. So Derek decided to drive to New York because it seamed like the only other way to get there.

"Ok so tell me again what happened,"

"You collapsed and I saved you,"

"Well thank you my guardian angle," she giggled a bit and then said," but I meant what happened with you and Addison?"

"Well I kind of told her that I still was in love with you and that I would never be able to love her again and then she stormed off and bought a plane ticket and you know the rest,"

"Derek you bad boy! You don't say that to wives that come back to fix things!" she teased

" Oh and I'm sure your miss perfect! "He teases back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived in New York they checked into a Best Western and brought all their things up to their room. When they open the door they saw the clerk had checked them into a room with only bed.

"I guess we're in the same bed then… unless you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Ok fine sleep on the floor…" Derek's face was in shock," Derek I'm kidding! God!"

"Well in that case I can do this!" and he took her and he kissed her very passionately and did a number of other things to her too…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 2 hours they left their room and they left for Dr.Weir's office. When the got there she took Meredith right away. She asked Derek to wait outside because she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"Ok Meredith before we start who is the guy with you?"

"He's the guy from my dream…"

"Ok whatever you say… anyways I here you collapsed?"

"Ya I did,"

"Meredith I'd like to give you a CAT scan is that all right with you?"

" Ya that's all right,"

"Ok I'm going to get it ready if you would just change into these robes and then wait here,"

"Can Derek come in?"

"Yes,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Meredith I would like to ask you to stay calm when your in there and if…"she was cut off by Meredith saying that she knew already knew what to do

While they were scanning her Dr.Weir decided to talk to Derek.

"So you're the one she was dreaming about… I wonder why? Your beautiful!" she said not realising what she had just done.

"Um… what dream?"

"Oh! She hasn't told you yet! Opps!"

When she looked at the screen she saw something at would change Meredith's life… she had a braintomer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haha cliffhanger! I kno you guys hate me! But oh well! Lol anyways I wont be able to update tomorrow kuz of New Years but maybe Monday but no promises! You better enjoy the fast updates now because in about a week dance starts again and I'm not gonna have not much time to update… so SORRY in advanced! and im sorry if the chapters are getting shorter but i cant help it!PLEASE **REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_-mrspatrickdempsey_


	9. Good News and Bad News

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update but we all have lives to live and mine is very busy. I can't believe that were going to be back at school again so soon! Well oh well! Back to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Grey's Anatomy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When she looked at the screen she saw something at would change Meredith's life… she had a braintomer_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dr.Weir didn't know what to do. Should she tell Derek? Or should she tell Meredith first then let her tell Derek? She didn't know but finally after a minute Derek became suspicious and came over to see what she saw... when he got there it was the last thing he wanted to see on that monitor.

"She has a braintomer…" he slowly recovered from what he had just seen and then said," What are you going to do about it?"

"Well I don't know! I'm not a neurologist am I? I'll have to call someone to come and see her and…"

Derek cut her off and said," I am,"

"Your what?"

"I'm an neurologist," it killed Derek to say those 3 words but by the look of the tumour it was in very early stages so the sooner they operated the better.

"I don't know about this… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Derek was trying very hard to fight back the tears and he only let one escape, one very lonely and very sad tear. "Don't tell her that I will be the one that is going to operate one her, please don't," Dr.Weir saw that he was begging her not to and she had to tell him that she wouldn't. She saw that he was very in love with Meredith and that the surgery would be the hardest thing he would ever do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got Meredith back to her room Derek said that he would tell her.

"Meredith I have something to say,"

"I do too Derek,"

"You go first Meredith, mine can wait,"

"Ok…Derek I love you,"

Derek just sat there, astonished, then finally said," Meredith, I love you too," and they kissed for what seamed like hours when Meredith finally said," What did you want to say?"

"Meredith you have a…"

"Derek what do I have just tell me,"

"A brain tumour. That's the reason you've been having the dreams about whatever you've been dreaming about because it's pressing against that part of your brain. Meredith I'm so sorry," he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Derek… the dreams are about you,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haha another cliffhanger! K next chapter will be up hopefully Friday but no promises!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ I LOVE PATRICK DEMPSEY! Just thought I tell you! Hehe lol_

_**REVIEW!**_

_-mrspatrickdempsey _


	10. Surprise Callers

Hey guys! I decided to update today kuz I had dance in the afternoon instead of at night so…. ya back to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Grey's Anatomy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Derek… the dreams are about you,"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Derek just sat there for a moment and then said," Ok… What were they about?"

Meredith told him very worried about the outcome of what the story would bring but kept on telling him. When she had finished she looked at Derek hoping that he would understand. But it didn't exactly turn out that way…

"I can't believe this! I just can't!" and he left a sad, crying Meredith behind stuck in a hospital bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had left the hospital to think, to think about what he was going to do. Him keeping the secret of that he would be operating on her and now to find out that she had been having disturbing dreams about him was just not a very good match. So he was confused and scared for Meredith, scared that she was now upset the way he had acted, that to go to New York she had to sit with Addison, that she was now in a hospital bed with a braintomour and that he, Derek, was not with her. He just couldn't hold it back anymore, Derek had to cry, and so he did. He had cried like he never cried before. With Addison he rarely cried because she did most of the crying. With Meredith there relationship had just started and he was getting a fresh start, a fresh start with the woman he loved. Once Derek pulled himself together he got into the car and drove back to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Derek got back to the hospital he rushed to her room and found Meredith crying very softly hoping that no doctor would come and ask her what was wrong.

"Meredith! Don't cry baby! It's ok! I'm sorry for the way I acted it was just a lot to process so I needed time to do just that. I am really sorry!"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do! I love you Meredith!"

"That's a relief! I love you too Derek!"

"Meredith, we need to get you to surgery a.s.a.p. So the doctors asked me to give you these forms to sign,"

"Well I see who is Mister Suck-up," she giggled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the day of Meredith's surgery and Derek was scared that some how she would find out that he was the one who did it. But fortunately nothing went wrong. Her surgery went perfect and nothing was wrong with her brain when he cut the tumour out. He hoped that she would never find out that he had done the surgery, but if somehow she did find out he had a perfect plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek got a nurse to tell Meredith that she could leave at the end of the week and then she told her on her own free will that someone was on the phone for her.

"Hello?" she asked when she got on the phone.

"Meredith!" yelled about 10 people on the phone at once.

"Hey guys! Whom am I talking to?"

"Um…Me, George, Alex, Christina, Burke, Bailey and Webber," Izzie had said.

"Hey! What did you call for?"

"To see how you were,"

"Oh I'm fine,"

"How's Dr.Shepperd?" asked Webber.

"I'm fine," Derek had stolen the phone from Meredith to say hello.

"I expect you to take good care of her Derek,"

"Of course I will! What do you think I'm doing? Starving her?" Meredith laughed in the background.

"No no well we have to say bye now, an ambulance just came in and we have to go say bye to Meredith from all of us!"

Of course I will Chief! Bye!"

"They say bye,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the doctor told them off for making so much noise giggling and laughing Meredith thought it was a good idea just to go to sleep. Derek was about to leave when Meredith said, "Derek will you stay with me? Just encase the dreams aren't over yet,"

"Sure Meredith," and he snuggled up to her in the very small bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_k guys what did ya think? Ill try and update tomorrow but no promises! And once her dreams are gone do u think I should continue the story? I'm so confused! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_I LOVE PATRICK DEMPSEY!_

_**REVIEW!**_

_-mrspatrickdempsey xoxoxo_


	11. As Good as Real

Hey guys! I know I said that I would update yesterday but I wasn't feeling to good so I couldn't. Anyhow I'm so thankful for all my reviewers! This just couldn't be possible with out you! Sniff sniff I think I'm going to cry… well maybe not but oh well! Lol Well back to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Grey's Anatomy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night was not at all what she was expecting. She tossed, she turned and she just couldn't go to sleep. She knew that probably it was just because of the surgery but still was a bit worried. She knew though that she had Derek with her and that she would be fine. She was about to hug Derek tighter when she realised he wasn't there! _Oh no! Where is he! Derek come back!_ Then the door swung open and Addison came rushing in with a knife at hand and a garbage bag.

"Addison what are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge! Once you're gone Derek will for sure take me back!"

"Addison! Don't do this!"

"To late! I already have!" she takes the knife stabs Meredith.

"Derek! Help me! HELP!"

She wakes up seeing Derek over her with a worried face.

"Nice to see your dreaming of me by helping you!" he chuckles to himself not knowing that the dream was as good as real.

"Derek! You don't understand! Addison stabbed me and she said she would get you back!"

"Meredith it was just a dream! Just a dream!"

"Derek you don't understand! This was so real I could have touched her! And…. OW! My stomach! It hurts so much!" she put her hand on her stomach to realise that it was wet." Derek my stomachs all wet!" she took out her hand and… it was all bloody!

Derek took the covers off the bed to see that Meredith had been stabbed! "Meredith! How could this happen!"

"I don't know but could you please go and call the doctor!" almost yelling at him for not doing it in the first place.

"Oh! Um… ya sorry," he left her to go find a doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 days later**

Meredith was so scared to go to sleep that she practically didn't. She couldn't explain what had happened and the doctor said instead of leaving tomorrow she would leave on Monday! (It was Thursday) Later that day Izzie called to see if she was all right.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mer it's Izzie! How are you? Are you al right?"

"Ya I'm fine. Just a little stab.

"A little stab! Meredith that's serious! How'd you get it?"

"I'm not sure yet… I'll tell you as soon as we get home,"

"And when is that?"

"Wednesday. The doctor said I could leave the hospital on Monday and were going to leave on Tuesday but I have to stop a lot to move my body around so that's why were going to stop at a hotel around 6:00 pm on Tuesday and leave the hotel around 11:00 am on Wednesday to be back around late afternoon," she took a deep breath in after finishing.

"Ok Meredith, I hope your going to be ok! Say hi to Derek for me ok,"

"Ok. Bye Izzie!"

"Bye Meredith!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey guys! What did ya think? It was good right? Hehe lol I'm sooo glad I have my computer to turn to everyday and read and right wonderful stories! K today at my dance studio I was there from 9:00 am to 1:00pm! I was soooo bored! And the whole time I was like why can't I bring my computer to dance and then read and right! OMG! And the whole time when I wasn't dancing I was reading French! I mean come on! It was hmwk I tell you! I had hmwk over the holidays! (For those of you who don't know what hmwk is it's" homework" in short form.) **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

I LOVE PATRICK DEMPSEY! Lol 

_**REVIEW!**_

_-mrspatrickdempsey xoxoxox_


	12. You did what!

K im just gonna warn you in advanced that I'm gonna be talking a lot before I start the story.

K first my entire last chappy had 666 words in it! That's so scary!

OMGOMGOMGOMG! The recap show was awesome! It was so good! I was going to just turn the TV off when Addison came but I knew there was the best scene coming up at the end so I kept on watching!

Oh and the scenes for the next eppi were awesome! He is so in love with her! You can so tell! Can't believe Meredith doesn't realise it! Can't wait 4 next eppi! He's going to visit Meredith's mom! 1 can't wait! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Going crazy! Need to watch GA!

Sry if it took so long to update but I just couldn't think straight! I hope it doesn't turn out like this if/when MerDer get back together! Still not thinking straight but I can think just enough to write! Hehe lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday Meredith was so glad that she could finally leave the stupid hospital. She was getting sick just looking at it. She was still a bit scared that some how she was stabbed, but nothing happened from then on. She hoped that she would somehow figure it out but she knew that it wouldn't happen today.

"Derek, can we please leave now! It's Monday!"

"No, sorry sweet heart,"

"Why! I need to leave this hospital now!"

_Because I'm your doctor and I think that you shouldn't leave yet!_ "Because your doctor doesn't think that you shouldn't leave yet,"

"I hate that stupid doctor! I wish they would die! Ug!"

_Excuse me! Think he should die! Well maybe ill go jump off a cliff! How does that sound!_ "Don't say that! He did a very good job on you!"

"Ya whatever… Hey isn't my doctor a woman?"

_Oh shit now I've done it!_ "Um… my mistake…. I meant she,"

"Derek… You knew very well that it was a she! Do you have something to tell me?"

_Yes I did your surgery_ "No,"

"You sure?"

"Yes," _ill tell you when the time comes, I promise._

"Ok,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 hours later**

"I cant believe I had to wait that long to leave a freaking hospital!"

"Meredith be glad _she_ even let you leave today! You were not very friendly!"

"You try being stuck in a hospital for at least 2 weeks now!"

"Ok try and calm down or I'm going to pull over,"

"OK I'M clam!"

"No your not,"

"DEREK!"

"Ok ok I'm not going to!"

"Good!"

"Hospital life does not agree with you,"

"Shut up!" and she whacked him in the arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the hotel**

"Derek,"

"Ya Meredith,"

"Can we leave today? Please!"

"No Meredith, we can't,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm driving and I don't want to drive today," _and I need rest because when you were sleeping I didn't sleep._

"Fine! I'll drive!"

"Meredith no, you can't drive!"

"Why?" she was now getting very winy.

"Because I said so!"

"Well…wait, the doctor said that I couldn't drive! No you! That's the second time!"

Oh shit! Well better now then never, here goes! "Meredith the reason why I've been saying things that weren't right is because I did your surgery," 

"You did what!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry for the cliffhanger but as you read, brain is fried! And I don't want to ruin a good story because of brain fry so that's what you get. OMG skewl went by so slowly! It's not fair! 

K I know that MeredithGreySheperd did this but it's a really good idea so I'm sry if you do mind that I ask the same question.

**How old do you think I am?**

**Hint: It's not single digit or triple digit lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Dempsey lover

-mrspatrickdempsey xoxoxox


	13. Can't live without you

Hey guys! Going to say a lot again so sry!

Haha k my friend she's like who's Patrick Dempsey? Is he your bf? (We were talking on msn and he's in my name in hearts) and I was like no and she was like tell me the truth! And I was like no he's not my bf if you don't believe me than go Google him and she was like fine! And when she came back she was like opps! Sry my mistake! It was so funny!

No one guessed my age right! Shame on you! Jk lol well you can still guess!

It didn't take that long for my brain to de fry! Ha lol oh well!

So excited for the new eppi on Sunday! Un uh un uh! Do the happy dance! Lol Die Satan Die! She comes into the elevator! Whaaaaaa!

I'm sorry if I offended any Satan… I mean Addison Lovers Its just my opinion! Lol

Well ive talked way too much now so on with the show! Now where were we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You did what!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Meredith you have to hear me out before you storm out of here. Ok,"

"Why should I Derek? What you did was illegal!"

"I know it was but…"

"But what Derek! Hmm!"

"I did it for you Meredith!"

"I don't care! So I can't drive, doesn't matter! There are perfectly good busses!"

"Meredith don't, please"

"Don't you Meredith me! Goodbye Derek!" and she left Derek there wondering if he had done the right thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked around asking people if they knew if a bus would take her back to Seattle. She wasn't having much luck but then she found a bus that would. It would leave in 3 hours so she went shopping while she waited. She bought a portable radio for the road so she wouldn't get to board. Finally she got on the bus and sat down. She turned on her radio.

_There's always that on person that will always have your heart_

_You never see it coming but your blinded from the start_

_Oh that you're sure that one for me it's clear for everyone to see_

_Oh baby_

**She changed the station.**

_Seams like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe _

_Now I can't sleep_

_I'm barley hanging on_

**She changed it again.**

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you_

**She** couldn't take it anymore. She needed Derek. No matter what. She needed him in her life. Forever. She just needed him. She was happy the bus hadn't left yet. She jumped off it and started running towards the hotel. She just hoped that Derek hadn't left yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was packing the car with all of there stuff. He had spent the last hour crying, but manly crying. He was going to leave in the morning and be home for Wednesdays shift.

He was just going to go into the room when he saw Meredith. She was soaking wet from her own tears. It looked like she went into a pool.

"Derek! I'm so sorry! I've been stupid! Derek I can't live without you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_hey guys! Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger! I have to go to a party! _

_**I have two challenges.**_

_**1. can you guess all 3 songs and the singer who sang them? Ill give you a prize :P**_

_**2. How old I am? **_

_**Hint: Double digit.**_

_Dempsey lover_

_-mrspatrickdempsey xoxo_


	14. Planing,Sleeping and loving

Hye guys! Talk a lot

Can't wait till Grey's Anatomy! Can't wait! The school week went by so slowly! It's not fair! Hehe this is so funny:

"Izzie: That's not a dog, it's a hyena escaped from the zoo dressed in dog clothing.

George: Whatever, I don't chew up his clothes, I don't urinate on his bed, I don't try and mount him from behind."

Haha priceless!

OMG it took me so long just to find 3 songs for my last chappi! Then I had to type them! That took an eternity! Stopping and starting the song over and over again! Jeez!

OMG IM SO SORRY I TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! I had sooo much hmwk. And I have this big speech due and ……… well im really sorry!

Back to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Derek! I'm so sorry! I've been stupid! Derek I can't live without you!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith, you made your choice. Why don't you go catch your bus,"

"Derek," she was crying uncontroably now, "How could you be this cruel! Derek," she was sobbing.

"Meredith leave,"

"Derek! I love you! I want you! No I need you! Please!"

"Meredith… I love you too,"

"SO! Wait you just said…"

"Yes I said I love you,"

"But you just said…" _(A/N k I was watching the sneak peak thing and when I typed this Meredith said it at the same time! Scary! Lol)_

"Exactly I needed to see how much you needed me in order to do this," he went onto his knee and said, " Meredith Grey, will you marry me?"

Meredith was speech less, she couldn't say anything. She just nodded.

"I was going to ask you when we got home but it just seamed like a good time,"

"How could you scare me like that!" she hit him.

"Well…" he gave her a cheeky smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Meredith had a really fun time driving home. They were joking and talking and planning for the wedding. They were also planning on how they were going to tell everyone. One idea was just to tell them. Another was to re ask Meredith to marry him in front of them. They still didn't know. Finally they decided to stop at a hotel. They didn't say much. They just went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Meredith,"

"Derek, go away! I want to sleep,"

"No you don't, it's 6:00 am. 3 hours after you normally wake up," he was being very sarcastic.

"If I wasn't so tired right now you would be knocked out in one blow,"

"Really. I like to see you try,"

'Leave me sleep!"

"Fine. But you're going to have a hard time waking up when you go back to work,"

"I don't care right now Derek,"

"Oh but you will when your late for rounds and Bailey kills you. And I can say I told you so,"

"Derek, shut up, please,"

"Fine,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith, you have to get up now. It's 9:00 am!"

"No… I don't want to,"

"Mer…you have to, were leaving in two hours!"

"Fine! Happy know," she got out of bed.

"Yes actually," he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

k guys what did ya think? I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS! HOW SHOULD MER AND DER TELL EVERYONE?

_1.__JUST TELL THEM_

_2.RE ASK TO MARRY_

_3.YOUR OWN IDEA_

**U can still guess my age. You guys have some wild ideas of how old I am. It's scary. Lol**

_**Hint: 1something**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

-mrspatrickdempsey xoxoxoxo 


	15. Coming Home

Hye guys! I don't know wats wrong with me I have the urge to talk a lot now so sorry!

He he cant wait for tonight! GA! Ya go GA go GA! Lol

U guys are so close to my age it's stressful! Lol

I can't wait to see how Derek reacts to what Christina says to him! Ya go her go her! LOL

Exactly 10 hours till GA! Ya!

Ok well the urge is over for now so back to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:00 am**

"Meredith! Time to go!"

"Coming!"

They got into the car and started to drive. They were really happy to be finally going home. They new they would be bombarded with questions and if they saw the ring there would be even more questions. Derek told Meredith she could take the ring off so she could tell them and not be shocked by just finding out by the ring. She agreed with him. The rest of the ride was very peace full, Meredith was sleeping the whole way so Derek was driving very lonely. He decided to go to her house first since that's where probably most people were waiting for them.

He walked into the house to find no one there. He went and brought Meredith up to her room to sleep. She needed to sleep. He un-packed her things and went downstairs and watched TV while waiting for Izzie and George to come back from work. About 3 hours later they came home and Meredith was still sleeping. Derek decided not to go to the door and just let them find him.

"George why is the TV on? Did you leave it on!"

"No I didn't even watch TV before we left!"

"Oh well I'll go turn it off," she walked into the living room to find a very lazy Derek on the couch. "Derek! You guys are home!"

"Izzie shhhhhhh! Meredith is sleeping,"

"Oh sorry, so how is she?"

"She is fine,"

"That's good, how are you?"

_Besides being engaged horrible. _"Not to good, I'm really tired. I haven't slept much,"

"Why don't you go and sleep since were home now, ok,"

"Thanks Izzie,"

"No problem,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek, how long were we sleeping?"

"You about 5 hours me about 2," he said while looking at the clock.

"Wow, that's long. Are Izzie and George home?"

"Ya that's why I came to bed,"

"Oh, did you…"

"No, there your friends, you should tell them,"

"Ok. I guess we should go down then,"

"Ya, but lets take a shower first,"

"I see where this is going! And I agree," she giggled and followed him to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Izzie! George! It's so good to see you!"

"You to Mer!" cried Izzie.

"Ya!" said George.

"Um Izzie, George, me and Derek have something to tell you were,"

_DING DONG!_

"That's must be Christina and Burke! They took a long time! I called them an hour ago!

"Izzie come open the stupid door please!" yelled Christina.

"Oh sorry!" she disappeared and returned with Christina and Burke.

"Ok I guess everyone is here. Me and Derek have something to tell you, were engaged,"

"Your what!" yelled everyone at the same time.

"That's great!" yelled everyone except George. He wasn't as enthusiastic as them but he was very happy for Meredith.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_K guys what did ya think? Next chappi is going to funny. Hehe lol _

_**You can still guess how old I am.**_

_**Hint: under 15**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_-mrspatrickdempsey_


	16. Walking Tall

K guys I have the urge again.

Omg last night eppi HOT HOT!

I don't remember the previews! They shouldn't show them at night when everyone is tiered! Whaaaaaaa! Oh well!

Ya someone guessed how old I was and he or she was right! Go you go you! I don't remember the name right now so sorry! You can still guess if you like but im not forcing anyone.

Ya back to the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith! Get up! I told you so!"

"Derek! Shut up! Im getting up! Geez!"

"I told you so!"

"Get out of my house, now!"

"Oh really, see you at work Mer,"

"Derek, I didn't mean it. Im just tiered,"

"I know, but im going to be late if I don't leave now,"

"Oh that's ok then, leave,"

"Bye Mrs. Meredith Shepherd,"

"Bye Mr. Derek Shepherd,"

"It doesn't work that way, my name doesn't change,"

"Oh well," she giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked into work very proud. She was holding her hand so that everyone could see the ring. She would let some nurses know and she'll let them do their second job. Gossiping. She and her very big rock would be the gossip of today for sure. She walked very slowly to see how everyone would react.

First she passed some interns talking and she held her hand out like she was examining it.

"Wow! Look at that!" said one

"That's really big!" said another.

"Wonder who gave it to her?" said the third.

She continued on. She came to a bunch of nurses and did the same thing while thinking _Perfect! Exactly what I wanted_.

"Holy! Look at that Olivia! Look at the rock on her finger! Its bigger that mine! My was huge!" said one nurse.

"Who gave it to her?" asked the nurse Olivia.

"I donno but I bet he's really rich! Ya that's it! A Really rich Dentist! Go tell everyone!" said another.

She walked on laughing about what that nurse had just said. A dentist! She then came to the Locker Room. _This is going to be fun_ she thought to herself.

She walked by a lot of people and they all had the same reaction as the nurses, until she walked by two interns who were also engaged.

"Wow look at that!" the man said.

"That's huge! Why didn't you love me that much and get me a ring like that!" she was yelling at the end of it.

"Well I don't have that kind of money yet sweetie,"

"Well until you have money I'm not going to marry you!" she through the ring at him.

Meredith was so red when she got to her locker. That last couple was so funny to her. She changed into her scrubs and went to do rounds. While she was walking she ran into Bailey.

"Grey, good to have you back,"

Meredith took advantage of the situation and lifted her hand just enough to show her ring.

"Grey you seam very happy today are you feeling ………. Holy cow! That's huge!"

"Thank you,"

"Who gave that to you?" she sounded concerned.

"Guess,"

"Meredith I don't want to guess! Just tell me,"

"No you have to guess,"

"Oh my god! Fine lets see… DEREK!" she obviously knew already.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Don't say it so loud! Please!"

"Congratulations, I better be at that wedding,"

"Of course you will be,"

"Good, Your fiancé has requested you to be with him today. No wonder!"

"Thank you Bailey!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_K guys what did ya think? Next chappi going to be on Friday. I have this BIG speech and this story I have to finish for Friday and well no time to right! So SORRY!_

_You can still guess my age if you want._

_**REVIEW!**_

_-mrspatrickdempsey xoxoxox_


End file.
